


Dreamtide

by honeylustvoice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylustvoice/pseuds/honeylustvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2082, Toue Company has become a large scale war and weapon company that has been taking over cities and wants to launch a slow world-wide take over plan. People have begun to vanish left and right and Toue is slowly taking over. They had two test subjects, keeping them within the company headquarters to make them the most powerful weapons. One died upon it's first breath and was taken to live a simple life, with a simple grandma with a new name. Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamtide

Prologue

* * *

Midorijima.

The year was 2082.

A quiet place, honestly. People here lived in the moment. Although the times have changed for the better, times have also changed for the worst. A military company, known across the world as Toue Company, was growing stronger and stronger. They gave countries new weapons, new cyborgs. They gave soldiers bio-mechanical implements to make them stronger, to make them win the wars that they were fighting.

Toue was the king of new shiny toys, and to them, the world was just a bunch of little children, wanting the new shiny toy that everybody else had.

Everything was sponsored by Toue now a days. If you weren’t, your product wasn’t good enough to be on the streets. Everywhere in Midorijima, you could see Toue’s face on the screens above the roof tops, or floating with the stars and the sun. You could hear his endorsements seeping into conversations, for that was what everybody talked about. Gossip in the Residential District was quick to move around town. Nobody here had any real money to buy what Toue was offering, and if you had enough money, you wouldn’t be on Midorijima in the first place.

As technology grew, Midorijima grew as well, but it was still a little island with nothing really special within. Gangs still ran around, but there was less and less of them every day. Rhyme grew and grew, the younger generation greatly overpowering those of the older. The age of the humans have begun to die down and the age of the destroyed cities and technology have begun to rise. There are machines instead of people for police and other emergency services. Thankfully, the town hasn’t been overrun with these machines that so closely resemble humans. Toue Company has become known for their humanoids- the machines with the human faces and voices. The machines that bleed. The machines that were sent into war with that human face, devoid of fear or regret.

The perfect killing machine. The perfect “ _human_ ”.

With their experiments, they wanted to make a weapon that couldn't die, that could destroy more than just machines. They wanted a weapon that could alter people, change the way they think. Destroy their humanity instead of use their humanity against them. It took years for Toue Company to make the perfect set of weapons. When freed from their liquid confines, the small creatures let out their first cries. One, however, stopped crying quickly, the heart failing and the body loosening. Toue was going to throw the creature away, labeling it a failed experiment. Before the other scientists around could grab the poor thing, a woman reached down and picked up the child. In an instant, it's body jolted and began to cry once more.

"Away with it. Take it. We do not need an experiment so prone to death. This one is strong. We'll keep this one and try again." With the child in her arms, the woman spat cruel words at them all before walking out, cursing them for what they were doing. She thought she was doing the world a favor to help.. But now, not so much.

She lived in the small district in Midorijima, decorated with shops and other things. This child was her responsibility. A child with the power of mass destruction with just one word. The child grew up in their small house, living with small headaches that he was given medication for. He didn't need to know about the life before. He didn't need to know what he really was.

All he had ot know was that his name was Aoba Seragaki and he lived in a world where the world wears a mask. He lived with people that he knew, that he loved and loved him. He has two friends that are his and love him that would project him and keep him okay, sooth him when the tears fell down. Koujaku was a young child obsessed with doing hair, and he always seemed to be Aoba's shield and protector in a world that seemed to shut him out. Ren was a child that ran from an orphanage, a little older than Aoba. He always pulled Aoba away and pulled him back to protect him. It wasn't long before Aoba grew attached to Ren and Tae let him stay in their home, as in a way to say 'Keep Aoba safe and I'll do the same for you'. 

Koujaku would constantly come and visit, Ren and Aoba always so excited to see him and hang out, to laugh and make a sanctuary.

The world was cruel, but there was a little light in the world that was being built on crumbling buildings. But as they all grew older, the learned about the corruption of the world, the destruction. They learned that what was once a sanctuary was now built upon dead bodies that were charred and buried, long forgotten.

The world isn’t the same as it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was an idea from late night skype group and I wanted to make it a reality. It's the first time I've written a work in a long while. :'D Sooooooo yeaaah. Thank you for reading and please continue to!


End file.
